


Civility is Overrated

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, King Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Nudity, Prince Derek Hale, Public Nudity, Royalty, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Victoria (TV Series), scene stealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek is tired of the snobbery and civility and just wants a moment to be at one with nature.





	Civility is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Based on _this_ scene from Victoria (TV series), season 2 episode 5.

The dry husks of leaves crackled beneath their feet, the rich smell of sweet petrichor filling their lungs as they walked along the muddy train and further into the woods. The trees towered over them, beams of light shining through the canopy.

Crystal-like droplets of dew gathered on the wavering blades of grass and delicate flowers grew along the edge of the path, filling the undergrowth with bursts of colour: white, purple, yellow, and blue.

The farther Derek got away from the noise and the people that crowded the party, the more grounded he felt. He was tired of the facades and the judgmental looks and the leering. He just wanted a moment to get away from the snobbery and the rudeness. He needed a moment to himself; a moment to feel real again.

He heard the sound of rushing water, quickening his pace as he hurried over to a large tree, looking down the rocky incline. Below him, he could see a pool of clear water surrounded by grey slate that was covered in patches of soft green moss and small ferns that were growing between the rocks. The water cascaded down the rocks like a veil of lace, glistening smaller rivulets running along the surrounding rocks.

“Perfect,” Derek said, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. He shrugged off his coat, tossing it over the branch of a nearby tree. He began to unbutton his waistcoat when their escort looked him over, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“What are you going to do?” the man asked.

“Swim, of course,” Derek answered nonchalantly, tugging off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

“But it will be cold and filthy,” their escort said, screwing up his face. “It’s uncivilised.”

“Precisely,” Derek said, kicking off his pants and tossing the last of his clothes over the tree branch. The cool breeze rolled over his bare skin as he took a few steps down the incline and dove into the water.

Scott and Isaac peered over the edge of the small hollow, watching as the prince surfaced and drew in a deep breath.

Derek raked his fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his face as relief washed over him.

Scott turned to look at Isaac, quirking his brow curiously as he asked, “Shall we?”

A mischievous smile played across Isaac’s lips. “I don’t see why not.”

The two quickly stripped out of their clothes, leaving a trail of discarded cloth that lead towards the edge of the rocks. Their laughter echoed through the air as they dove into the water.

Isaac surfaced, shaking the water from his sandy-blonde curls. He splashed at Scott, laughing as Scott wrestled him under the water.

Their escort rolled his eyes, screwing up his face. “I don’t understand the appeal,” he said. “I like bathing in water that is warm and clean.”

“I agree,” Peter said, looking down at the boys with a smirk on his face. “But I rather think my nephew has a point.”

Peter stripped off his coat, passing it to their escort before diving into the water, fully dressed.

Derek shielded his face as the spray of water crashed over him.

His uncle surfaced, shaking the water from his hair.

Their escort shook his head, tossing Peter’s coat over the branch of a tree and sitting down on the ground. He slumped back against the trunk of the tree, ignoring the laughter that filled the air.

 

 

Stiles was glad to be away from the party, drawing in the sweet air of the forest.

Further down the track, he could hear the distant echo of laughter. He didn’t need to see who it was, he knew that laugh anywhere. The sound filled him with joy.

“What is that racket?” one of the young ladies escorting them asked as they neared the waterfall.

“Probably some filthy peasants,” her friend replied.

Allison shot Stiles a worried look, but Stiles shook his head, ignoring their comments as he passed the tree that was draped in fine clothes and looked down into the hollow.

He watched as Scott and Isaac wrestled with each other, laughing as they tried to push each other below the surface. Peter sat on the slate plateau beneath the waterfall, still dressed and soaked through, the cascading water crashing against his shoulders like a flowing white cape. The man was kicking his feet, splashing water over Derek as his nephew splashed back.

Stiles paused for a moment, looking at the look of joy that lit up his husband’s face and listening to him laugh—a sigh and a sound that had been so rare lately.

He turned and waved for Allison to take a step closer.

She stepped over to his side, peering down into the pool of water. She held her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

They took a step back from the edge and turned to continue their walk.

Stiles cast one last glance over his shoulder at Derek, a smile playing across his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
